Bittersweet Evening
by Sovay Chancellor
Summary: Tamaki and Kyoya spend a night of love and lust together. Unbeknownst to them, however, an unwelcome visitor chances upon them in the throes of passion. My first ever lemon, and also, a oneshot! :DD


Hi guys! This is Sovay here; I know I haven't uploaded any new chapters… I promise to do so this weekend in regards to "It's a Girl, It's a God, It's a Love Story!" I vow that even if I have to stay up till 3 in the morning, I will get a new chapter written and published! Thanks for all your dedication and enjoy this super short story I thought up on a spur of the moment. . (This is the first lemon I have ever posted, so tell me what you think, reviews are always welcomed!)

Just remember… I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Heaving breaths were accompanied by muffled squelches of flesh on flesh. A quiet moan escaped the raven haired boy as he thrust into the quivering body below him, the ambrosial smell of sweat and sex leaving him in a lust filled haze. Meanwhile the blonde beneath him clutched the sheets in shaking hands and cried out as waves of pleasure rocked his delicate frame.

"Please, Kyoya…agh… more" he rasped. A sharp cry flew from his lips as Kyoya complied, ramming into him with mind numbing accuracy. The sensation of that hard organ pressing against his most sensitive areas sent him reeling. "Agh… ha… aaaahh!"

"If you keep crying out like that, you're going to make me come. Tamaki, ugh, you are so tight!" Kyoya breathed, his hands gripping meaty thighs as he thrust repeatedly into the hot and moist cavern of his lover. The friction, the heat, it was almost too much for him to bear. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to the inviting flesh below Tamaki's ear, eliciting another thrilling moan when he bit down on the sensitive area. "Tamaki… I'm so close..."

Tamaki felt as though he would burst, the vast amount of sensation flooding his brain leaving him a quivering mess. The throbbing in his crotch matched the rhythm of Kyoya's thrusts, and he reached between his legs, hoping to offer some sort of relief from this endless bittersweet feeling. His eyes screwed shut, damp hair was plastered to his forehead as he stroked along his shaft. "Oh God… please, Kyoya, stop! I-I can't hold it!" He cried, so close to the ultimate pleasure that he could taste it. The seme responded with a harsh jab to his tender prostate, and that final movement was enough to send him over the edge. Toes curled, breath hitched, and body shuddered as Tamaki came in hot spurts, the sticky fluid coating his hands and the sheets beneath him. He slumped against the bed, insides still roiling with Kyoya's continued movements.

Kyoya moaned with undisguised pleasure as Tamaki came, the overwhelming tightness gripping his hardened shaft with such force that a stinging pain resonated within his groin. It only added to his pleasure, and he dragged himself out before plunging into the gaping hole once more. Tamaki was slumped on the bed, his limbs sprawled awkwardly as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Kyoya grabbed the creamy skin of his hips and gave several more aggressive thrusts of his own before he came in a hot rush. He panted in extacy as the orgasmic pleasure enveloped his senses. Finally, he floated down to the real world and noticed Tamaki still slumped over. He pulled out, briefly admiring the sight of his come dripping out of the reddened hole, before collapsing beside his lover. He reached across and drew Tamaki into his arms, offering a gentle kiss and a whispered "I love you, Tamaki."

Tamaki was exhausted and dirty, but the tender kiss he received jolted him into awareness once more. Reaching across Kyoya's broad shoulders, he retrieved the boys glasses and settled them once more on the bridge of his nose. "There you go!" He smiled and pressed his lips to Kyoya's once more. "I love you too." The two fell asleep in eachothers arms, unawares that a pair of chocolate, tear-filled eyes had been watching them through the crack in the door.

"Tamaki-sempai, why…" The choked sob quietly issued from Haruhi's trembling lips was barely audible as she tore herself away from the tender scene, and stumbled silently down the hall. "Why…"

* * *

THE END! :D Haha I feel so dirty for writing this, yet at the same time oddly satisfied. -_- Lol hope you enjoyed and as always, thanks for sticking through the long months of nothingness and despair! I love each and every one of my readers! (in a platonic way of course)


End file.
